deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tirek
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Lord Tirek is one of the main antagonists from the fantasy television series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cell vs Lord Tirek * Ganondorf vs Lord Tirek * King Piccolo vs Lord Tirek * Monster X vs Lord Tirek (Abandoned) * Lord Tirek VS Shao Kahn Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Alduin (Skyrim) * Amon (Avatar) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Beerus * Black Adam * Bowser * Dark Bowser * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * GOLB (Adventure time) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Kirby * Megatronus (Transformers) * Monokuma (Danganronpa) * Sharktopus * Teridax (Bionicle) * Toffee (Star vs The Forces of Evil) * Trigon * Whis * Yugo (Wakfu) * Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Lord Tirek was born to royalty in a land far from Equestria alongside his young gargoyle brother, Scorpan. As a young prince, he showed an amazing talent for magic, but was constantly ignored by his father, King Vorak, who feared that his eldest son would attempt to overthrow him. His teacher was a hermit named Sendak, who showed him that magic can be stolen from other beings, and that there is no greater source of magic than Equestria. When he grew into adulthood, Tirek traveled to Equestria with his brother to steal all its magic. But Scorpan, who grew to appreciate the peacefulness of the ponies, decided to warn the Alicorn Princesses of Tirek's plans. Thus, Tirek was defeated and then imprisoned Tartarus for his crimes. A thousand years later, however, Tirek was able to escape. He then restarted his plan to steal Equestrian magic, and even tricked Discord, who had been reformed, into helping him. Despite all his effort, Twilight Sparkle was able to defeat him with the help of her friends and sent him back into Tartarus. In Season 9, he and Cozy Glow were released from Tartarus and becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, a team of villains bent on conquering Equestria. However, he and his teammates were defeated once more by the Mane Six and their allies Death Battle Info Background *Species: Centaur *Age: Over 1,000 years *Occupations: Prince and heir of an unnamed kingdom (formerly), conqueror *Height (Weak form): 6'0" *Height (Post-Alicorn form): Approx 80'0" *Weight (Weak form): Likely around 600lbs *Weight (Post-Alicorn form): Likely around 677 tons *Trained under Sendak the Elder Powers and Abilities *Magic Draining **Immense Strength **Demonic Magic **Durability **Flight *Manipulation *Charisma Bewitching Bell *At the end of "Frenemies", Tirek, with the help of Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow , was able to successfully retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof *He and the others later returned to Grogar's lair and fooled him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality had kept the bell for themselves *However, he and his comrades had no idea how to use it themselves, so they infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about before Grogar returned to his lair *After much research, Tirek learned to use the bell to absorb magic from living beings and transfer it into others. With this spell, he transfered the magic already within the Bell into himself along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, advancing them all into higher forms *They then betrayed Grogar and used the bell to steal his magic, leading to the reveal that "Grogar" was actually Discord in disguise *He, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow then set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies *Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic Feats *Tackled Twilight through a mountain unharmed *Lifted and threw a huge slab of rock whilst pinned under it *Created massive earthquakes and stone pillars by smashing the ground *Caught and pushed away a beam from an alicorn-amped and bloodlusted Twilight *Hurled Twilight into a mountain hard enough to cause a visible blast upon impact *Fought evenly with Twilight, who is capable of reacting to sunbeams *Almost no-sold two consecutive blasts from Twilight *Emerged mostly unscathed from a mostly shielded blast from Twilight *Completely stalemated Twilight in their epic battle, who beforehand temporarily absorbed all of the other alicorns' magic *Blasted the Golden Oaks Library to oblivion *Manipulated Discord to convince him to join his side, and later betrayed and defeated him *Defeated Twilight by convincing her to relieve her magic *Alongside Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, obtained Grogar's Bewitching Bell *Fooled Grogar into thinking he and his teammates failed to retrieve his Bell while yet still becoming allies *Infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bewitching Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about before Grogar returned to his lair *Successfully betrayed Grogar by using the Bewitching Bell to drain his magic, exposing him as Discord *Defeated the Pillars of Old Equestria *Came close to conquering Equestria with his comrades by his side *Nearly killed the Mane Six Weaknesses *He can only steal magic from living beings *Seems to have trouble absorbing magic from stronger opponents **Was unable to absorb Chrysalis's magic until she willingly gave it to him, waited until he was in his fourth state before trying to drain Discord of his magic, and made no attempt to drain Grogar of his magic *Rather arrogant and short tempered *Appears to have limited control of the magic he absorbs, as he mainly uses it to increase his raw power and stated he wouldn't be able to control it in its purest form if it was transferred to him through the Bewitching Bell *Petrified by Celestia, Luna and Discord along with his cohorts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Royal Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Centaurs